


God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is done lying to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is from a Beach Boys song by the same name. And Supernatural doesn't belong to me. Sadly. If it did I wouldn't be living off ramen noodles and tea

I love him.

I'm done trying to deny it. Well, not really denying it. More like preventing myself from blurting it out when I'm around him.

I don't plan on telling him. Why would I?

I have nothing to offer him. No home, no hope, no future; only myself. And what am I if not a broken shell of a man? 

How would I even phrase it? "Hey Cas, how is the war in heaven going, also I am desperately in love with you?"

That's ridiculous. He doesn't have to find out. Nothing has to change between us. We'll still be Cas and Dean. Just not the way I want us to be. 

Maybe this is just a really big crush. Maybe it'll pass.

But who am I kidding? I would gladly sell my soul all over again to make him feel just a little of what I feel for him.

And the worst part is that I just don't want sex from him. I dream of us cooking lunch together, taking Sam to those stupid organic markets he likes. Fuck. I'm in way too deep here.

I just want to hold him. Stroke his hair. Ask him how his day was. Maybe kiss him.

Nothing much. Silly things even.

I just want to be with him.

But he is so much better than I will ever deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And I love her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146163) by [thetrueliesofafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl)




End file.
